


Sweet Slumber

by toesohnoes



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Dracula comes to feed while Jonathan is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15839999858/count-dracula-stands-in-the-doorway-to-jonathan).

Count Dracula stands in the doorway to Jonathan Harker’s chambers and watches him sleep with dark, greedy eyes. It is the first time in many long, cold years that he has had a warm and willing guest in his castle walls. The company is enthralling in its own way: a new mind to talk to, a new companion with fresh experiences to share. Dracula could be content to spend their time together talking through the night’s moonlit hours.

Yet now, in the hour before dawn, he watches Jonathan at rest and feels the hunger inside him ache and claw for the taste. This is a prey that has been trapped, not hunted. Like an innocent animal, Jonathan has walked straight into the predator’s nest.

Approaching the bed, Dracula does not make a single sound. He sits down upon the edge of the mattress and watches Jonathan’s sleeping form stir at the intrusion. He doesn’t wake.

Dracula places his hand on the bare skin of his shoulder. Jonathan is so warm against his cold hand; he radiates with life.

“You should not be allowed to leave my castle alive, dear one,” Dracula whispers to his slumbering friend, but already his plans are changing; he wants to leave the life pumping in Jonathan’s veins. The warmth trapped beneath his skin ought to last for eternity.

His hand travels upwards to Jonathan’s neck, where his fingers locate the strong and steady pulse of his jugular. Jonathan’s head twitches against the pillow and his eyelids flutter.

Dracula counts the steady beating of his heart, with each beat like a siren’s call to him. His mouth waters in anticipation. It has been far too long since he has tasted the blood of a soul he truly desires.

He encourages Jonathan to roll over to lie on his back, and then tucks his curled fingers beneath the man’s strong chin. “Wake now, my friend,” he instructs, and Jonathan’s eyelids finally open.

Before the fear can overtake him, Dracula catches him with his gaze. He holds him under and bids him to tilt his head to the side. A pliant as a newborn kitten, Jonathan gives him all the access he needs.

The first bite, the first taste, is like nectar of the gods. Dracula has been shunned from God’s sight, but with such tastes and experiences spread out on Earth before him the eternities are close to paradise. He swallows greedily as Jonathan’s life pours forth - he must not take too much. Jonathan won’t remember a thing after his rest. Tomorrow evening, they have much to discuss regarding England.

But for tonight, oh tonight, there is a feast of blood to taste and skin to touch. Count Dracula gorges until sunrise.


End file.
